1. Field of Endeavor
The information disclosed in this patent relates a moveable support to hold material in position to be viewed during use of a computer and other transcription devices.
2. Background Information
Personal computers have become essential to society. Just about everyone has one and uses one. Its been said that without personal computers, our present society would exist in a completely different form.
In its most basic form, personal computers coordinate an exchange of information. Information from the user, information from many documents the user may be reading, and information from the Internet and other computers all may be entered into a personal computer, processed, and sent out of that computer. The documents the user may be reading typically are scattered around the desk supporting the computer in a clutter whose organization is known only to the user.
When most people tire of having their papers scattered around their desk and of the neck and back pain that comes from straining to read them, they may purchase a document holder. Document holders are accessories to computer monitors that help keep the documents positioned properly while a user is working from them. Holding the documents in a proper position helps the user to avoid neck and back pain and save space on that user's desk.
Some document holders rest on a desk, but a problem with these is that they may take up needed desk space. These document holders typically hold a single sheet of paper. A problem with these single sheet document holders is that they require you to change documents twice as frequently since they are unable to hold two papers side-by-side.
What is needed is a device to overcome these and other needs.